Shakti Kapoor
|hometown = Delhi, India |occupation = Film Actor. |knownfor = Acting in Chup Chup Ke. |spouse = Shivangi Kolhapure (m. 1982) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 5 |Year = 2011 |TimesNominated = 1 |NominationsReceived = 4 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 18th |Days = 28 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 5. He is known for his roles in many films like Dil Se Mile Dil, Jaani Dushman, Qurbani, Jis Desh Mein Ganga Rehta Hain, Chup Chup Ke and De Dana Dan. He also participated in dance reality show Nach Baliye with wife Shivangi Kolhapure. His daughter Shraddha Kapoor is one of the top actresses in Bollywood. Biography Shakti Kapoor was born in Delhi, India to a Punjabi family. His father ran a tailor shop in Connaught Place, New Delhi. After a long struggle, Shakti Kapoor was spotted by Sunil Dutt whilst he was making "Rocky" to launch his son Sanjay. He was then cast as the antagonist in the movie. But Sunil Dutt felt that his name "Sunil Sikanderlal Kapoor" wouldn't do justice to his villainous stint and hence, "Shakti Kapoor" was born. Shakti Kapoor's portrayal of RD earned him praises and made him a name to be sought out for. Shakti Kapoor is married to Shivangi Kolhapure (elder sister of actresses Padmini and Tejaswini) and has two children, a son Siddhanth Kapoor and a daughter Shraddha Kapoor . He resides in Juhu, Mumbai. Career As a struggler in Bollywood, initially Shakti Kapoor did many inconsequential roles in movies, all the while looking out for a suitable role as a leading man. The years 1980–81 established Shakti Kapoor as an actor in Bollywood with two of his movies Qurbani and Rocky. In 1983, Kapoor had roles in Himmatwala and the Subhash Ghai directed movie Hero. Kapoor had played villain roles in both these movies. In the nineties, he often diversified to positive comic roles and performed them with equal finesse.needed He has been nominated for the Filmfare Award in the Best Comedian category and won once, for his performance as Nandu in David Dhawan's film, Raja Babu. Some of his comic roles have been as Inspector Bhinde in Insaaf, Prasad in Baap Numbri Beta Dus Numbri, Crime Master Gogo in Andaz Apna Apna, Tohfa, as Batuknath in ChaalBaaz and as Goonga in Bol Radha Bol. Kapoor has been a reference for mimicry artistes who emulate his style and dialogues such as "Aaaooo Lolita" from the movie Tohfa, "Main Nanha sa Chotta sa Bachcha Hoon" from the movie Chaalbaaz and "Nandu sabka bandhu, samajhta nahi hai yaar" from the movie Raja Babu. Since 2000, Kapoor is a regular fixture in Priyadarshan films like Hungama, Hulchul, Chup Chup Ke, Malamaal Weekly and the Malayalam remake Bhagam Bhag. He also acted in a few Bengali films of Kolkata, Odia film and in an Assamese feature film. He has appeared in the musical comedy Aasman Se Gire Khajoor Pe Atke with his sister-in-law Padmini Kolhapure. He is also the brand ambassador of Servokon. He also appeared in the Punjabi movie Marriage Da Garriage Shakti Kapoor was seen as a contestant in the popular controversial Indian reality show Bigg Boss, season 5. He was the captain of the house for the first two weeks but eventually got eliminated in the fourth week of the show. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 5) Nominations History Trivia References Category:1952 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 5 Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actors Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:19th Place